Sciorin
Ancient Toxic Warrior Height: 85 meters Weight: 50 000 metric tons Gender: Male Combat Style: Melee/Ranged Primary Attacks: Scythe Slash, Shield Push Secondary Attacks: Kicks, Claws Primary Weapon: Toxic Spit, Toxic Boost Secondary Weapon: Crystalline Beam Energy Style: Elemental Affinity Overview: Sciorin is a once fable and honored warrior, who after being defeated for the first time turned into a corrupt monster looking for revenge. After awakening from a millenia-long slumber he starts looking for the beast that once brought him down. He brings his trusty scythe along with his shield to battle. No one know what his origin was before he appeared under earth's crust. Some say he was an alien while other say he was created by the kaijujin. Origin: Millenia ago, Sciorin was first discovered on earth. No one knows his true origin, whether he was a creation of the kaijujin, or an alien. Or both. He was a noble warrior who traversed the earth and nearby planets looking for battles. For hundreds of years he fought, with each battle won he became stronger, but also more prideful. Eventually, after having too many battles to count, his pride overcame his honor, and he thought he could tackle any enemy, even a god. He challenged a fabled god-monster to a huge battle, taking place above earth's atmosphere. After a long and dire battle, Sciorin was defeated, and thrown down back to earth. His impact created a huge crater, in which he layed dormant for millenia. In his slumber he had time to think upon what he had done. Now, after losing all his honor, he wanted nothing else but revenge. However, with no energy left, he kept resting in that crater. Until one day, the kaijujin summoned him, wanting him to fight in their grand tournament. However, Sciorin disobeyed their orders, in favor of searching for the god-monster, and dealing out his revenge... Energy System: Sciorin's energy replenishes very slowly normally, but since he uses toxic as his element he can use toxic objects too boost his energy. Ranged Combat: Sciorin can use his Toxic Spit to hit enemies at a medium distance, or if they are further away he uses his Crystalline Beam, which fires from the crystal in his palm. Sciorin can unfold two pairs of moth-like wings from his back, allowing flight. This is really useful for his ranged combat as he can fly while spitting toxic and firing his beam. Grappling: Sciorin is not a good grappler as both his hands are occupied carrying weapons. Some of his grappling moves involve lifting his opponents up in the air, some involve stabbing his enemy with his scythe. Melee Combat: Sciorin uses his scythe and shield in battle. He is a very good blocker using his shield, and know many moves with his trustworthy scythe. He can do more simple moves like kicking and biting as well. Another Toxic attack that he possesses is Toxic Boost, which makes all of his attacks inflict toxic damage for a few seconds. Weakness: Sciorin doesn't have much start out health, which is why he must use his shield effectively. He is very weak to sonic attacks too, which easliy goes through his shield and armor. Category:Fan Made Monsters Category:Monster